Cream's real story (pilot)
by kindbloodedArlanna
Summary: Here is an idea I had for a story one day. This is just a test to see how feedback goes for the first 3 chaps. If feedback is good I'll continue. HAPPY READING!
1. Chapter 1

It's my first day of school. I'm so excited! I can't wait to see what the classroom looks like, and I can't wait to meet my new classmates!

"Whoa, calm down, Snowflake! You look like a jumping bean!" my mother, Vanilla calls out to me from the driver's seat as she drives to my new school.

"Sorry," I say apologetically, "I'm just so excited, mother!"

"Hmm, I noticed," says my cousin, Strawberry. She is wearing a short-sleeved red shirt with a long salmon-colored skirt and pretty lavender boots. Her fur is light pink,except for the highlights on her ears and eyelids, which are bright red, and her eyes are brown, almost like mine. My eyes are slightly lighter, though, like hazel. My fur is pure white with serene sky blue highlights, hence the name Snowflake. I am in a short sky-blue dress with elbow-long sleeves. I am wearing light-pink tights underneath it, with sky-blue slipper shoes to match the dress. Strawberry's usually a nice person, but she can be a little insensitive sometimes. And watch out when she's in a _bad_ mood...trust me. You do NOT want her angry. I don't get angry a lot, though. I don't see the point, since it will just make someone unhappy in the end. I'd rather be happy with myself and others and make others happy. When someone else is happy, that makes me happy, too. If someone is sad, I will try to cheer them up. I hope everyone can learn to be happy someday.

When we get to the school, my mother leads us to our classroom and wishes us good day. For a few moments, we stand still, taking in our surroundings. There are some toys in a pile on one side of the room, and there is a shelf full of books. There are cubbies with hooks, for coats, I guess. But it isn't cold enough for coats yet. There are some tables at one side of the room, with lots of crayons and markers and paper. I _have_ to go there sometime. There are other kids all over the room. A red fox boy helping a blue cat girl with a puzzle, an orange goose girl playing with a doll, a black bull boy doing arts and crafts, a brown hedgehog boy looking at picture books, and many more people.

Strawberry and I had just decided to go sit at a table and draw pictures, when a young fox lady walked up to us. She had soft ginger colored fur, and her eyes were a pretty colored dark green, like olive. She was wearing a neat green dress with pleats, which just came down to her knees. I assumed she was the teacher. She looked like a nice person. She bent toward us, now level with our heads.

"Hello," she said smiling, "What are your names?"

"My name is Cream!" I said proudly.

"I'm Strawberry," Strawberry said warily, crossing her arms. Strawberry usually doesn't trust strange people, especially grown ups. "Is your name mrs teacher?"

The ginger fox giggled, "No, my name is Ms. Cinnamon, but I am your new teacher."

"Hey! What's so funny!" my cousin demanded.

The teacher smiled, "Oh nothing. It's just not everyday someone calls you 'mrs teacher' is all."

Strawberry's normally pale pink face flushed deep red, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry," said Ms. Cinnamon, "I don't mind, I actually thought it was kind of cute."

"Really?"

"Yes," Ms. Cinnamon nodded, "now, go on and have fun. We're going to have story time in a little bit, okay?"

"Okay, thank you," Strawberry and I said in unision. The teacher walked away, and Strawberry gave me a look.

"W-what?" I said nervously.

"Why do you always have to say what I say?" she yelled, "I hate it when you do that! I can talk by myself, you know!"

"I didn't mean to, Strawberry! I'm really sorry..." I said, grabbing my ears for comfort.

"No, you're not! I hate you!"

"S-Strawberry-"

"Shut up!"

"I was only saying thank you! I was trying to be polite!"

"Well maybe you shouldn't be so polite!" Strawberry spat, and threw a bunch of crayons and markers at my face. I jumped in surprise and shock, and fell backwards out of my chair.

"Wh-why would you do that?" I said, my voice breaking.

"I told you already, I hate you!" she screamed in my face, her brown eyes seeming more like black coals. Then she got up and walked away. I was too shaken to speak, to make a sound. For a few moments I sat completely still, staring blankly ahead. Finally I got up, put the chair back in its original position, put the crayons and markers away, then sat down with silent tears streaming down my face.

...And the day was just getting started...


	2. Chapter 2

I am filled with red hot fury. In my anger, I kick a block tower a yellow hedgehog girl was building.

"Hey!"

But I don't care. I don't! All I can think of is when Snowflake butted in when I was speaking. Trying to be better than me...again. Just who does she think she is? She's always been the one who got the best, and I don't want to be mean about it, but does she have to rub it in my face? She still has her mother _and_ father, while my parents are both dead. She can make better flower crowns than me, she's better at pleasing people, and always says the most polite things! She does everything...perfect! I, however, do nothing right! My flower crowns don't hold together at all, I can never please anyone, and I always mouth off at people! Grr...

"Hey, I'm talking to you!" The yellow hedgehog. Brilliant.

"Shut it." I say.

"I don't care!" said the hedgehog, "What makes you think you can just destroy stuff? I didn't even do anything to you!"

"I'm just angry, okay!" I scream, "Now go away!"

The hedgehog's eyes narrow. She steps down on my right foot. Hard. I bite back a scream forming in my lungs.

"Apologize," she demands.

"Forget it," I say, "I already said go away, so you sho-"

My other foot is stepped on even harder than the first. I up, so as not to howl in pain.

"Now." She says with finality.

The pain knocks some sense into me.

"I-I'm sorry..." I whimper. She lets my foot go, which makes me lose my balance and fall. She extends a hand and helps me up. "There," she says, pulling me to my feet, "not that hard to say, right?"

I nod meekly in response.

"I'm sorry, too, for stepping on your feet," she says with a sigh, "I get pretty angry too."

"It's okay now..." I say quietly.

The girl nods. "So my name is Royanne. Who are you?"

"I'm-my name is Strawberry," I say a little shyly, which almost shocks me; I'm almost never shy. I decide to pick it up alittle. "I really like your name a lot." I add.

"Thank you. Your name's really pretty, too," Royanne compliments

"Thanks."

"So why were you so angry before, by the way?"

"My cousin," I say between gritted teeth.

Royanne cocks her head to the side in confusion. I sigh and explain as much as I can exactly how I feel about everything. By the time I finish, her eyes are filled with the same dark anger that I feel.

"So she thinks she can be better than you?" she almost shouts.

"I don't know what she thinks," I say honestly, "but she DOES do everything better than I can! She does everything almost perfect! I hate it! It makes me feel like a freak sometimes!"

"It does?" Royanne says, shocked, "Why?"

"Cause she's perfect, and I'm not, that's why!"

"There's nobody who can be that perfect. She must secretly be a witch, charming people to love her. I think she's the real freak!"

"Yeah, that makes perfect sense!" I agreed.

"Yeah," said Royanne, "a freak just like her," she pointed at a spring green rabbit, "stay away from her."

I stared at the rabbit, "Her? What'd she do to you?"

"I told you, already. She's a freak like your cousin and you should stay away from her. Got it?"

"Alright," I nodded, "Got it."

"Now, where's your cousin?" said Royanne, "We're gonna give her a talking to. She needs to be taught a lesson."

I smirked and pointed at the table.

When we got to the table, Snowflake had her chin cupped in her hands, a distant stare on her face. I knew this face-her daydream face. It was yet another way she drew people toward her charm. I rolled my eyes in annoyance and smirked. Royanne opened her eyes to speak, but I put my hand up to stop her. I motioned to her that I had an idea, and slid into the seat next to Snowflake, and Royanne sat on Snowflake's other side. I leaned close to Snowflake and whispered in her ear, "Having a nice dream, Snowflake?"

Snowflake continued to stare at the wall, then spoke, in a misty voice that was not hers, "Of course I'll help you with that, Mary. Here, give me the yarn."

Snowflake began to make motions as if she were knitting.

"Wh-what the-" I stuttered.

Royanne got up and snapped her fingers in front of Snowflake's face, "Hey freak, wake up!"

Snowflake didn't even seem to notice. She just kept on talking, in that freaky voice.

"There," she continued, "now all the chao will be warm this winter." she smiled. Then she blinked, coming back to real life. She nearly jumped out of her chair again when she saw us there.

"I-I thought you said you hated me," she said in a weak voice. Pathetic.

"I do," I said, grinning.

"We just came to see if you were as much of a freak as we thought you were," said Royanne, "boy, were we right. Way right."

"Wha...you think I'm a freak?" Snowflake said, stunned.

"Yep," said Royanne.

Snowflake's eyes brimmed with tears, but I didn't care.

"Oblivious, too," I went on, "We've been talking to you this whole time, and you acted like we weren't even here."

Just then, Ms. Cinnamon called everyone over to a purple circle rug in the middle of the room for storytime.

"You were lucky," I hissed, "very lucky, Snowflake."

"C'mon," said Royanne, "let's go find a place far away from Snow~freak."

I smirked back at Snowflake as she watched us with a broken look. Deep inside me, I felt an echo of what might have been compassion and sorrow for her, but I put that away easily. This was my moment, and I was not about to let it go.

'Finally,' I thought, 'she isn't perfect anymore.'

I laughed gleefully as I sat down and listened to the beginning of the tale of the princess and the frog.


	3. Chapter 3

I listen to Ms. Cinnamon read, but I can't hear a word she's saying.I'm already too busy thinking about what Strawberry and that yellow hedgehog said to me.

"_Oblivious, too...You were lucky. Very lucky, Snowflake."_

"_C'mon, let's go find a place far away from Snow~freak."_

I wonder, _Why did they say such mean things? Strawberry wouldn't ever say something like that before. Maybe...I bet she's just still angry from before. I'm sure she'll get over it._

I sneak a glance over at my cousin, which is met by such a look of menace that I'm afraid she may not be joking. I get stuck in a daze, worrying why she is this way. I can hear their voices, taunting me.

"Freak, hey, freak, get up!"

"Snow~freak we're going!"

"No!" I almost shout, covering my ears, " Just leave me alone..."

I shut my eyes tight, so I won't have to see the real things, and suddenly I'm plunged into deep, silent darkness.

I don't know how long I stayed like that. A while, I guess. Finally, I decided to to open my eyes and ears again. I was surprised to find that it was still dark, even though my eyes were open. I was also surprised to find myself lying on the ground. I guess I must've fallen asleep. I lifted myself up and stood up. I tried to walk, but I hit a wall.

"Ow!" I called out, "I don't remember being that close to the wall before. Oh well."

I turned around and tried to walk, but I hit another wall. I tried to towards my right and left, but the exact same thing happened. Flustered, I felt around with my hands.

"They-they locked me in a closet!" I began pounding on the door. "HELP! HELP! I'M TRAPPED! I'VE BEEN LOCKED UP IN HERE! PLEASE, SOMEBODY...ANYBODY!"

I continued for the next hour and a half, then I collapsed in exhaustion and began to sob. I had begun to accept the fact that I would die there, when I heard running footsteps.

"Hello, who's there?" a voice called out, " I heard some shouting and banging! Are you in trouble? If you can hear me, please answer!"

I jumped on the opportunity, "Yes, I'm in here!" I shouted back, "Please let me out!"

The footsteps ran right up to the closet. "You in there?" the voice said again.

"Yes!" I replied, "Please unlock it!"

"Okay. Let's see, they chained the door with an iron lock. I'm gonna try to bust it off. Brace yourself!"

I flattened myself to the floor, hoping it was enough. Something hit the door once. Twice. Three times...the sound of heavy iron hitting the tile floor- I think I heard some tiles breaking. The closet doors moved a little. Whoever was on the other side pulled them open. The lights were out, and it was nearly completely dark, which meant that it was night. I'd been asleep longer than I thought. I looked up, and I saw that it was the same brown hedgehog who was looking at picture books earlier. He held a fire extinguisher in his hand, which he dropped.

"...you!" we both said at the same time

"You're in my class!" he said in shocked recognition, "I thought everyone else was dead!"

"Wh-what do you mean?" I stuttered, "What happened to everyone?"

"It was so scary! All of a sudden, these huge robots bust in through the windows and started taking people away! I got away, but everyone else is gone..."

"A-are the robots still here?" I gulped.

"Yeah, I saw some in the hallways, so we gotta be careful. Oh, my name is Llynn, okay?"

"Okay...I'm Snowflake..." I said quietly.

"Okay."

"Why do you think I was locked up?" I asked curiously.

"I think they were either trying to save your life, or they were pulling a mean prank."

_I have an idea who did it then, _I thought to myself. Then I realized something. "Llynn?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know how to get out of the school?"

I could see the panic enter his eyes as soon as I said that.

"C'mon! let's get out of here!" he shouted, pulling me out of the room at a run.

"Llynn, wait! Please! They'll see us! Won't they chase us?"

"They won't catch us! We just gotta keep running!"

"O-okay!

Outside the room was completely dark. Not a single light was on. With the exception of some greyish light eminating from the classrooms, it was pitch black. The robots must have turned off the electricity. Still we ran, knowing there was nothing else we could do. Soon we'd explored every part of the school we could think of, and the fact we'd both only been here for one day didn't help. Still no door.

"Darn it! How hard is it to find one dumb old door!" Llynn shouted frustrated.

"Shh! Calm down! They might hear us over here!" I hissed, but too late.

There was a mechanical whirr as a red beam of light shone down on us, then disappeared.

"**INTRUDER ALERT. INTRUDER ALERT. INTRUDER ALERT."**

The hallway light came on in a blinding flash, exposing us as a windy chill came by.

"C'mon!" said Llynn, trying to pull me again, but I whipped my hand away. "Wait a minute," I said.

"What are you doing?" he protested, "They'll be here any minute!"

"Shh!"

"What are you waiti-"

"Shh!"I silenced him, "Don't you feel that?"

"Feel what?"

"That breeze, the wind."

He gave me a look.

"I'm not lying!" I urged, "Just wait a second-"

"You're insane!"

I turned my head S-L-O-W-L-Y in his direction, narrowing my eyes at the last second.

"Say that again," I took two steps closer to him, "to my face."

Llynn swallowed. "I said...you're insane, Snowflake."

"That's what I thought..."

I punched him twice, once on the side of his head, and once on his cheek, where his jawline should be. Then I kicked him in the shin. He howled in pain, clutching his leg with one hand, his face with the other.

"Ow! What the heck was that for!"

I gave him such a look that he seemed to shrivel at the sight of it. I'd had enough name-calling for one day.

"There's an open window somewhere, you idiot. I could feel the wind coming from it, and I was trying to tell you that!"

"...Oh..." was all he could say, "I'm sorry for calling you insane."

"Thank you." I was glad someone had the sense to apologize.

"Where do you think it's coming from?"

"Um...this way..." I began to run where I could feel the soft breeze coming from. Not far off, heavy clunks of metal footsteps and the whirring of mechanics. They were coming.

"Hurry, Snowflake!"

"I'm trying!"

We came to a room with the door halfway open "Here it is," I said as I ran into the room. Sure enough, a window lay propped completely open, an opening large enough for us to get through.

"Great," said Llynn, "Now how are we gonna get out? We can't jump, it's too high."

"No, of course we won't jump, we'll fly."

"What!" Llynn said in disbelief, "How?"

"Long ears come in handy," I said smiling.

The footstep sounded too close for comfort.

"Okay," Llynn sighed. I grabbed his hand and ran toward the window.

"This is-" I cut him off -"Going to work."

He started screaming in panic. I ignored him, and jumped off the ledge at the last second. He screamed louder than before, shutting his eyes tight. I started flapping my ears, and in a few seconds, we were hovering up above the ground. He continued screaming.

"Llynn..."

SCREAM!

"Llynn."

**SCREAM!**

"Lly-"

_**SCREAM!**_

"Llynn!"

"Wh-what is it?"

"You can open your eyes now."

He opened them. "...Oh...we're so high!"

SCREAM!

"Llynn, do I need to kick you again?"

SILENCE.

"Thank you."

"Sorry, I'm afraid of heights..."

"Oh." I gently lowered us to the ground.

INTRUDER ALERT. INTRUDER ALERT.

Lasers fired at us as soon as we touched the earth.

"Run!" said Llynn.

"Okay!"

We ran together as fast as we could from the lasers and the robots, and eventually we made it to a safe spot. We were in the middle of the forest, in a place with a lot of trees and bushes.

"Okay, they're gone..." said Llynn, out of breath.

"Thank...goodness..." I said, trying to catch my breath as well.

"I'm so tired," said Llynn, " let's go to sleep here."

I nodded in agreement. I was exhausted from running from those robots.

Llynn lay down, out cold as soon as his head touched the ground. I was about to do the same, when I saw something in the distance. Curious, I walked closer to it, even though it was probably not a good idea. But as the saying goes, curiosity killed the _cat_, not the rabbit. Ha.

As I got closer, I saw it was another mobian, like me. I still felt nervous, though I wasn't sure why. I hid behind a nearby tree and watched from a distance. I peeked out from behind the tree, and I saw that whoever it was had stopped walking. I could tell this much so far: this mobian was a rabbit, and the rabbit was a girl. She turned and began to walk slowly in my direction. I held my breath. I could hear her coming closer and closer, then she stopped a few yards away from the tree.

"...Snowflake..." she said quietly, more of a question than a statement, "please come out?"

I peeked out from behind the tree again, and then I saw her.

"Strawberry..." I half whispered, "you're alive..."

"Barely..."

"Please Strawberry, I love you, but stay away from me. You called me a...freak...for no reason, and I bet you shoved me in that closet, too. You hate me."

She turned and focused her big black eyes on my brown ones.

_Wait a minute, _I thought, _black eyes? Her eyes aren't black! They're brown! Something must be wrong. But how...? OF COURSE! She didn't start acting so mean until earlier, in the morning. As she was screaming at me, I noticed her eyes were darker. Before that, though, she was fine, and her eyes were brown, not black. And Strawberry's friend seemed to have no color in her eye at all. She...they need help...quickly...what if it gets worse...?_

I stared back into Strawberry's eyes as forcefully as I could.

"Strawberry..." I say softly, gentle, yet firm.

"What?" she said, the anger rising obvious in her tone.

"Can I ask you something? Please?"

"Fine, hurry up."

"Strawberry..." I watched her with earnest, pleading eyes, "do you really hate me? Truly, with your whole heart hate me? Do you hate me with unforgiving everlasting anger?"

Strawberry screwed up her face in anger, frustration, and pain. It's like she's having a war with herself. A very hard war. She doesn't answer for a long time, she just stands, trying to give herself an answer.

_C'mon, Strawberry, fight the bad inside you. I know you're still there!_ I plead in my head _I know you can..._

Finally, after what must be hours, Strawberry's face calms down quite a bit, although it's still in quite a state of distress.

"Snowflake..." she nearly whispers, "I...don't...hate...you..."

"You mean that?" I ask hopefully.

"I mean that...with my...whole heart...Snowflake...I...love...you...I do..."

Strawberry gave a small smile, and a single, silent tear ran down her face. Then she collapsed to the ground, body limp.

"Strawberry, no!" I screamed, and ran to her side. I'm overwhelmed with relief to find that she is still breathing.

_She must just be resting is all, _I assured myself, _she needs it!_

The sun has just begun to rise, when Strawberry's eyes slowly begin to open again. I wait anxiously to see Strawberry fully awake again. Her eyelids part completely, and I am looking at two long-missed brown eyes. She sits up slowly and looks at me, tears forming in her eyes.

"Strawberry?" I asked uncertainly.

"Snowflake!" she jumped into my arms with a big hug and began to sob, "I'm so sorry for what I did to you! I never meant any of it! I promise!"

"I know!" I cried, "I just wanted you to come back. I missed you so much!"

"Thank you so much, Snowflake! I don't know what I would've done without you!"

"I'm happy I could help..." I smiled, tears running down my face as well.

I suddenly feel her shudder against me.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's coming back..." she spoke sadly, "and it'll be worse."

"What?!" I almost screamed.

Strawberry nodded rigidly, "but not right now...maybe in a few weeks."

"Oh, Strawberry..."

"Snowflake, I'm so scared...I don't wanna be like that again..." this brought on another round of sobs.

"It's okay," I said, petting her ears comfortingly, "don't be afraid, I will be there for you. There's nothing to be afraid of, okay?"

"...okay..."

I spoke those words with so much confidence and hope, but the truth is, I was scared to death about this. I'm scared I will lose Strawberry forever. I don't want to lose her...

_I CAN'T..._


End file.
